


上有天堂番外1

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 上有天堂番外1





	上有天堂番外1

顾赟风和周亦衍吵架了。顾赟风一气之下夺门而出，开着他那辆骚包的法拉利在马路上乱转。半夜三更，路上行人寥寥无几，偶尔掠过身边的车子不过三三两两。顾赟风正在气头上，他冷着脸，猛打了一圈方向盘，强行用蛮力将车子靠边。

他从口袋里摸出手机，手指在屏幕上不停地乱翻，指腹在某个名字旁停住了。他犹豫了一下，还是选择拨了过去。

“杭杭啊，你今天是大夜吗？不是的话，出来喝一杯呗。”苏杭前段时间接了部电影，进组已经两个月了，这周正在c市取景拍摄。碰巧顾赟风也在c市拍戏，昨天掐着时间一起吃了顿饭。

“顾哥啊，我已经收工了。你在哪儿呢？”

顾赟风一听便来劲儿了，他边说边推方向盘，嚷嚷着叫苏杭别动，他马上就到。电话那头的苏杭捏着手机一头雾水，他还想说几句，顾赟风已经挂了电话。

“唉。”苏杭有些无奈地叹了口气，他刚垂下手，就觉得身上某处一阵痒，他下意识地要去挠，手刚抬一半，似乎想起了什么，硬生生克制住了。

.酒店

“对，明天杭哥的夜戏......”助理正坐在酒店大堂里对明天的流程表。抬头间瞥见了一张熟悉的脸，吓得直接变了脸，牙齿一哆嗦都差点将嘴皮给咬破。

“杭哥......不是不是.....桥....桥哥。”助理手一抖，手机都落了下来。通话被迫中断，助理面如菜色，她尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，声音竟有些结巴。

苏桥套了件黑色的机车外套，脚上踩着一双马丁靴。浑身散发生人勿近的气场，他长得和苏杭有几分相似，但是气场截然不同。

苏桥只冷淡地瞥了眼助理就算是回应，他半倚在茶几旁，长腿勾了下桌脚，他微微附身，拉近两人的距离。

“我哥住哪间房？”苏桥的眼神很漠然，其眼底没有半丝波澜。吐字吐息冷若冰霜。助理一动不敢动，她甚至紧张地吞了吞口水，声音像被卡坏的磁带，说话都不顺畅。

“.....杭....杭哥住2802.....”小助理根本都不敢抬眼，眼珠子只敢盯着苏桥的鞋面。苏桥听了稍许直起了身子，他伸出手，做出一个掌心向上的动作。助理吓傻了，半晌还没意识到是什么意思。苏桥眯了眯眼睛，眼尾泛冷，像被戳碎了的冰，寒冷之余又尖锐十分。

“哦哦！卡.....哥还没回来.....”助理越说越小声，苏桥终于皱了眉。

“我哥去哪儿了？”

“......”助理刚想张口，眼神咻然一变，脸色由白到红，一刹那像开了染缸似地。苏桥很快反应过来，他慢慢地转过脸去，只见苏杭半搂着顾赟风向他走来。

“小赵，你让顾哥在这里坐一会......”苏杭只顾着低头看路，一心又要照顾着顾赟风，喝醉酒的人又特别沉，他一个人搂得吃力。话说了一半顺势抬起了头。

“.....桥桥？你怎么来了？”苏杭十分惊诧，说话的声调都不由地上扬。

苏桥的眼睛像把锋利的砍刀，卷着狠戾朝顾赟风劈去。可是他却一反常态，没有径直冲上去将两人分开，他只是死死地盯着苏杭的眼睛，眼底阴霾成聚，即将成雨。

完了。苏杭的脑子里顿时只剩下这两个字。它们被无限放大又不停地循环。苏杭咬了咬牙，躲过了苏桥的眼神，搂着顾赟风的腰，擦着苏桥的肩将他扶到沙发上。

“亦衍等下就来接他。小赵，你帮忙看着点。”苏杭冲助理交代了几句，苏桥杵在一旁，下颚绷得死紧。苏杭感觉到身后不寻常的气息，他垂了垂眼。

“明天白天我没有拍摄，就不要叫我了。”苏杭轻轻地吐出一句，转头看了苏桥一眼，接着悄悄伸出手勾住了苏桥的无名指。

“走吧。”苏桥的表情稍显缓和，但仍然绷着气儿，苏杭用指腹摩挲几番，似在安抚。一拉一扯间，带着苏桥上了楼。

“唔......！桥.....”房门还没完全关上，苏杭已经被一股狠力压到墙上，他的下巴被苏桥攥在手里，下体被紧紧抵着，色情又露骨地摩擦。他细碎的呻吟从唇齿里渗出，连带苏桥开始舔舐他的唇角。他缠住苏杭的舌头，从舌尖大力吸吮，吞下唾液，又与之交缠。他不给苏杭换气的时间，舌头在他的口腔内壁里发了疯似地掠夺、横扫千军。

“啊！桥！你！....”苏桥的手从衣摆里探了进去，手指精准地捏住了苏杭的乳头，苏桥用力地蹂躏，同时又与他舌吻。

“哥.....你刚才是不是抽烟了.....薄荷味的。”苏桥从鼻腔里哼出一声笑，舌尖挑弄得更加过火，苏杭快站不住了，双手紧紧地勾着苏桥的脖子，试图得以支撑。

苏桥用单手揭开了苏杭的衣扣，白皙的皮肤一览无遗。苏桥低头咬住苏杭的乳尖，牙齿在那上面仔仔细细地咬，刺痛与酥麻一并袭来，惹得苏杭忍不住仰头。

“抽了......啊！你别.....”苏桥的手指愈发往下，他解开苏杭的裤扣，将他的内裤褪下一半，他一蹲下，张口就先将硬器含在嘴里。苏桥以一只手扶住性器，苏杭因为喝了酒，浑身都有些发红，连带那里的嫩肉都透着粉。苏桥用手指摸了摸，忽然露出兴奋的贪恋。他伸出舌尖吸了一口，苏杭受不了这刺激，双手反扣着挠着身后的墙，腰肢也不由地晃动起来。

“哥，你怎么连这里都是甜的。”苏桥眼神一暗，直接以大力扒下他的裤子，他将苏杭的双腿大开，埋头就口交。他渐渐舔出水来，而苏杭也越叫越大声，他的乳头都立了起来。眼眶因为太爽而渐湿。

“.....这是什么？”忽然苏桥停止了动作，苏杭难耐地扭了扭身体，他睁着满水水汽的眼睛顺着看下去，忽然羞耻，连忙抬手去捂大腿根。

“没什么！”

“你放开！”苏桥的心在狂跳，他竭力去掰苏杭的手，苏杭带着哭腔央求他，苏桥心起暴虐，他一手攥住苏杭的性器，从头撸到底，并以时轻时重的力道哄骗他。

“哥哥......给桥桥看看。桥桥想看。”苏杭边哭边摇头，苏桥便伸出手指去玩弄他的后穴，苏杭已经湿了一片，水都出了两轮。苏桥很快就伸进了四根手指。绞弄的水声在无限放大，苏杭的呻吟更加细碎，他渐渐支撑不住，手开始偏移。

苏桥趁此机会掰开他的手，却在刹那愣住。

苏杭过白的大腿根上纹着一窜数字，而他几乎一眼看穿那代表什么意义。

“啊！”“桥桥！桥桥慢点！”苏杭吓得直接搂住苏桥的脖子，苏桥以一股不要命的频率在撞击着他的身体，他托起苏杭的臀，将他的双腿缠在自己的身上，他低头与苏杭深吻，身下顶得愈发地狠，深入后再一点点顶进去，顶进去又肆意地搅动。

“哥哥，陪桥桥死吧。”苏桥扛起苏杭的腿到肩上，苏杭已经哭得稀里哗啦，喉咙都叫哑了，下体还在吃着苏桥。穴口不停地收缩就是不肯送。

“.....放过哥哥吧......”苏杭抬起手臂捂住眼睛，苏桥嗤笑一声后去咬苏杭的耳朵。

“哥，你都快失禁了，怎么放。”苏桥的手覆在苏杭的大腿根上，心里想着明天得去宰了纹身师。谁让他看了他哥呢。


End file.
